From Hell To My Haven
by bigwolf16
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Born to kill; Raised to show no fear. She follows orders, gives commands, bringing only success to her kings. Fearless, coldblooded and a sadistic killer. Rumours say she carries the aura of the Devil. Ever since, No One dares cross her path. If you ever do, run...(Be Warned:Femslash, Futa/ G!P, Smut, Total AU) Alice/Bella It is rated 'Mature' for a reason
1. The Change Is Only The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Any recongnizable characters, events, settings, etc. in this work belongs to their respective owners. In this case, Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Authour's Note:** Please be advised that this story has reasons to be rated 'Mature'. There will be many sexual gratifications and profanities. Reader discretion is advised. You have been forewarned! Enjoy, my fellow readers!

**Word Count: **5763 words from after the title to before the translations.

**Summary:** Isabella Marie Volturi is and will always be the dreading princess of the Volturi. **Born** to kill. **R****ose** to show no fear. She follows orders; commands and will always bring a successful mission back to her kings. No one has ever seen her face. She always hid behind the shadows of darkness, revealing the last thing before they died; glowing violet eyes. Yet, people know when they are in the presence of the princess. Rumours say she carries the aura of the Devil. Ever since, No one dares cross her path and when you do, run...

Or so they say. Those rumours do hold truth but in the home of the Volturi castle, she is nothing but that. It is only when she steps foot out of her home when the thick walls surrounds her heart once again and the Devil comes out to play. (Be Warned: Femslash, Futa, Smut, Violence, Total AU) Alice/Bella

**The Change Is Only The Beginning**

The brunette marched her way in the familiar corridors of the castle. Her feet had leaded her to the place she was usually found. Locating the well-known double doors, she entered into the throne room, discovering her leaders already seated. Reaching in front of her kings, she dropped to the ground on her right knee, while having her left arm resting on the other. Bowing her head in the process, she patiently waited. Light footsteps approached her form, but she never dared made a move.

"Isabella, you know you are not obligated to do that. How many times do I have to tell you this?" The familiar drawl reached her ears. There was a silence lingering in the air when Isabella didn't reply. The same voice sighed, noticing no movement.

"Why must you be so stubborn? Rise, darling." With that simple command from her master, she did as she was told. As she stood up, she immediately had her body posture straight, her hands behind her back while looking straight into Aro's crimson eyes.

"Father," the brunette greeted with a simple nod.

Aro gave a true loving smile, only reserved for the people he trusted and dear to him. Cruel and menacing was his signature look. However, Isabella had somehow slithered her way into his cold heart and managed to remerge his lost soul into his body. Even his brother, Marcus seemed to smile more often whenever she was around.

"You have been patiently waiting for a mission, I hear?" Aro began, raising his brow in question while he elegantly walked back to his own chair.

"Yes I have, father." Isabella replied once he was seated.

Aro started to rub his forehead in frustration, "Very well. Since I know you won't change your mind even if I tried, I shall give you your wish. This one should be a simple task however it will take a longer duration to complete. Is that good enough for you, sweetheart?"

"Nothing more, nothing less. And Father," Isabella showed a genuine smile. This might seem like a rare occasion and her personality might have displayed a hint that she barely smiles, but that wasn't true. Around her family, including the guards, Isabella was the most innocent being in the world. Once she steps outside of her home, her mask of emotionless comes back on. As Aro hummed in question, she continued. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Aro smiled back.

Isabella chuckled, "I do actually. You despise it whenever I leave home."

Aro huffed playfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I hate it. I am your father and I have the right to be worried. You may be the most feared being, but you are my loving and caring daughter." The brunette couldn't help herself but laughed at her father's antics.

"Do not laugh at your father," Marcus tried to hold his laugh as well, only failing miserably.

"Children, all of you." Caius shook his head in amusement. This was the usually playful banter in the Volturi Castle. Once they all composed themselves, Aro explained the details of her mission. He didn't bother giving her the full review. Only giving her details about who will meet her when she arrives at the location and that she would be leaving tonight. Aro was being suspicious about the whole idea, however Isabella just thought he is worried about her again. After she was dismissed, she got ready for her departure.

The three kings all but waited patiently in their throne. Once Isabella was out of the castle, far enough from her hearing, Aro sadly spoke. "Do you think she will find out the purpose of this mission, brother? Isabella is a stubborn woman, after all."

Caius chooses to respond, "Aro, I know you are worried that she will run away from this. However, she is an intelligent woman as well. She will call you when she is lost, or afraid. She only trusts you when her real emotions seep out of her defences. You are the only one who can guide my niece, help her through it, dear brother. You know I am right."

Aro smiled, knowing full well his words are true. Every time a fissure starts showing in her 'mask', Isabella would always ran away. Leaving him worried about her until she steps back through the doors again. When she doesn't want to be found, she knows how to do so. Even with Demetri's powerful ability to track people, he could not follow her trace. It could take days, weeks or even months before she comes back to him. That is what he frets the most, losing her again.

"Stop worrying, Aro." Marcus intervened his thoughts, reaching out for Aro's hand. As he squeezed it, he reassured him with a smile of his own, "She will be fine."

* * *

><p>That was where I found myself, stuck in a plane filled with these petty humans. It was a good thing father told me to hunt before entering the airport. All I could think about was the delicious scent that surrounded me during the flight. I am so glad I know how to control my thirst and the monster that resides inside of myself.<p>

As the plane finally landed, I waited for everyone to leave. Once every one of them was gone, I finally took a breath, relaxing in the process. When I was ready, I trudge my way out, meeting with the dreary part of the United States. It was clear even from inside the airport that the clouds surrounded the sky, rain threatening to pour; it was the same old Seattle, Washington. Although, it was probably too early to tell but with my enhanced senses, I knew that it will rain. I carried a simple backpack over one of my shoulders. I knew if I needed more stuff, I could buy it myself. It was also a faster way to get out of the airport instead of waiting around for my luggage.

Finally making my way outside, I leaned over a wall with one of my foot against it. I pulled out a pack of smokes from my black leather jacket pocket, lit one up and taking one long drag. I kept this up until I felt a presence approaching. Exhaling the last of it, I flicked the cigarette in the distance then said out loud, "It's a good thing these things can't kill me, huh?"

"Indeed, Princess." The voice chuckled.

"It's nice seeing you again, Dr. Carlisle" I turned around, finally facing my father's dearest friend.

"Please, just Carlisle." He said with a smile.

"Then call me Isabella. I hate being called Princess," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, removing my sunglasses I had worn the whole time.

Hearing a laugh from his companion, I glanced down at his wife. Looking back at the doctor, I asked a silent permission to approach his mate. I knew the simple rule of mating. Vampires tend to be really possessive and protective once mated. Although, I doubt Carlisle sees me as a threat. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. With a simple nod from the man, I slowly advance the motherly figure; close enough to reach over the blond beauty's hand. As I lifted her hand to my lips, planting a light kiss, I smiled. "It is good to see you again, Esme. Beautiful as always I see."

Knowing it was long enough, I let go of her hand. If vampires could blush, she would have definitely showed it. "It's good to see you as well. Suave as always." she let out a giggle.

I chuckled, "Always will be, Esme."

"Come on, Isabella. We must get you settled in your own residence your father provided you for your stay. I got your books as well but your schedule will be given to you at the office. You will be attending class in a few hours." Carlisle instructed with a hint of humour in his tone. He knew I hated going to school but it was part of the plan. As I groaned, they both started to laugh at me. I followed close behind them and was meet with a black Mercedes Benz. We drove in silence the whole way to town.

Reaching the familiar sign of Forks, I closed my eyes. "Finally," I thought.

It took another ten minutes drive out of town before, Carlisle turned into a very concealed path. It was a long strip of gravel before we hit pavement. Continuing down the trail, I finally spotted a modern house. The pavement road headed down to a massive garage. Glass windows covered all around the first level, giving it a full view of the living room, diner and a huge library. As he stopped the vehicle in front of the stone steps that lead to the front door, I groaned. "Father really went overboard. What am I supposed to do with all this space?" I swung my arms in exaggeration to give out a point. The couple both laughed. Father can be so frustrating sometimes. He should have known better than to give me all of this. I didn't need it. I could have lived in a small apartment for all I care. Shaking my head, I got out of the vehicle.

He escorted us both to the door, unlocking it then giving me the keys. Once we stepped past the beautiful entrance, we were greeted by the charming aura of a comfortable home. The house was already fully furnished. I glance at Carlisle, looking for the answer I was searching for.

"Your father insisted," He sheepishly answered while scratching the back of his head.

All I could say was, "Of course he did..." I went on my own way to explore the area. Upon looking around, I had discovered a large gaming room that could be overlooked as a small movie theatre, five rooms, each containing their own personal bathroom, a music room, another library, and an office all located on the second floor. I ended back on the main floor and pinpointed the one room I had been looking for. The garage. It contained all the tools any mechanic needed. But my eyes lingered onto the luxury vehicles stationed in their proper place; a chic, black Bugatti Veyron and next to a smooth ruby Lamborghini Aventador. At the very end of the garage held a white MV Agusta F3. I took my time admiring every single piece until a presence made itself known, leaning against the frame of the door. However, I ignored it, knowing it was just Esme.

Then she interrupted my musing, "Carlisle will be leaving here shortly. He has work soon. He also needs to make sure the house is still intact. Knowing our kids, they could have already destroyed it."

"Kids?" I glanced up from under the hood of the crimson sports car, frowning from her statement. Vampire children were illegal in our world. Everyone knows the consequence of creating them. I readied myself for any sign of lies she will provide to explain herself. When she finally registered the rapid change of my composure, her eyes widened in horror.

Esme quickly explained, "That's not what I meant, Isabella. I know the law and I understand why the Volturi reinforces it. They are not young children that you presume them to be. They are around your age. I have five kids that I call my own because I adopted them." Once she was done, there was an eerie silence in the air.

"Her words hold the truth." Carlisle appeared by her side, an arm draped around her shoulders protectively. I stared deep into her eyes and found what I was looking for, seeing the honesty but also fear that I might harm her children. When I saw that in her eyes, I felt this pain in my chest that I did not understand. I ignored it and finally relaxed. Once I did, they did as well.

"I apologize," Breaking the tension. Somehow noticing this motherly figure frightened by me, I felt ashamed of my actions. That has never happened to me before.

"It's alright, my dear. Now, go change. Meet me in the kitchen when you are done." Esme smiled. As I simply nodded, we all parted ways. I swiftly ran upstairs, towards the room I had already chosen to get myself ready for the day, aiming for a good steamy long shower. It took me half an hour before I decided it was time to get out from the comfort of the water. Exiting the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around my waist, I opened up the closet.

I groaned again. The enormous walk in closet was filled with expensive attires. In further inspections, I realized that father at least got one thing right. It was my kind of style. I spotted a note stuck onto of the farthest wall on the racks filled with shoes and started reading it.

_Isabella,_

_I know how you get whenever Master Aro picks out your clothing. I must say so myself that you do look awfully sexy in your own style. So instead, I had insisted that I do it myself. It would have been a disaster letting him do this on his own. You're welcome. Enjoy them to your hearts content._

_Your one and only,_

_Heidi_

"That explains a lot," I chuckled. I quickly skimmed through the closet, grabbing all that I needed. Once changed, I looked at myself in the long mirror on one of the walls. I wore a black pair of regular fit denim, a red designer dress shirt with breast pockets on both sides, sleeves rolled up neatly, a normal white t-shirt underneath, a Supersportivo Square watch, my sunglasses in my hand and my Alpinestars Joey shoes. Lastly, I put on my family crest around my neck. The chain was long so I decided to unbutton my dress shirt, low enough for everyone to see my necklace. My short brunette hair was swiped to the right side, away from my face. Satisfied with my look, I left my room. I was hit with a delicious aroma and let my senses guide me back downstairs into the kitchen. The blond turned around, showing me a genuine smile.

"Sit," She ordered, pointing down at one of the stools that surrounded the island table. "Breakfast will be done in a second." Esme continued cooking, never noticing my hesitation. I finally did what I was told. No one ever ordered me around. My father, uncle Caius and uncle Marcus were the only ones who ever did. However, my body seemed to be listening to Esme's voice anyway. I frowned down at the table. I was acting differently. I used to always in command and never hesitated in my life. Before I could think anymore, a plate of food was set in front of me with a cup of red liquid next to it.

Glancing up, I saw that same smile plastered on her face with the twinkle of happiness in her eyes. The same smile my family only shows me. There was no fear, no sorrow, nothing but content and peace. It was contagious and I couldn't help myself but smile back and piped a thank you.

I took a long whiff of my omelet. If it smelt this delectable, I couldn't wait to have a taste. Taking a bite, I moaned at how good her cooking really was. "For a vampire, you really know how to make food!" I praised in surprise.

"Well, I have a lot of time on my hands. Taking up hobbies does have its advantages." Esme explained. As I finished my plate in a timing record, she gleefully replied. "I'm glad you like it."

I could only hum in response since I was already chugging my drink down. She shook her head, "hurry up, honey. I don't think you want to be late for your first day."

"Right," I said while putting down the cup and she grabbed my dishes, already rinsing them off. I fetched my bag filled with all the essentials for school and saw my leather jacket hooked by the entrance door to the house. Noticing sets of keys in a bowl, I snatched a specific key and trudged my way to the garage. However, Esme stopped me.

"Don't forget these." She handed me stainless steel Thermos and a note. "I know you haven't hunted in a while so you have this when you get thirsty. Also, Carlisle wrote a doctor's note for your eyes."

"Thanks," I muttered. I have been thanking her so much that it's getting unnerving. I should get used to this though. I am going to be here for a while. I might as well suck it up. I took a step away from her when a thought popped in my head.

"Does your kids know?" I asked.

She shook her head in response, "I wanted it to be a surprise. After school, I want them to officially meet you. Our house is on the same way to here but we are much closer to town. Now, go. I will meet you tonight."

I was going to turn around when arms were unexpectedly wrapped around me. I tensed up from the contact then finally relaxed enough to hug her back. With one last encouraging smile, Esme went back into my house. I zipped up my leather jacket on, grabbed a helmet right next to the bike. Swinging my bag securely around my arms, I drove my way to Forks High.

* * *

><p>When Isabella rounded the corner to the parking lot, she could sense many students lingering around vehicles within their own groups, locking their eyes on her. Hearing them whispering about her through the roaring of my motorcycle, the brunette found a parking stall right away. Unfortunately, it was located at the end, far from the school. Turning off the engine, she gracefully got off my bike. As she removed her protective gear off her head, she left her eyes closed until she had the sunglasses placed on her face.<p>

She ran her fingers through her hair, placing it back to its usual position. Taking a look around, she discovered a group that caught her attention. "I guess that's them," She thought. Their familiar golden eyes showed it all.

Isabella noted a messy haired brunette staring at her in concentration. She couldn't help herself but chuckled at how humorous his face looked. He gave the impression of being constipated. But when she looked closer, it appeared like he was trying to decipher something. Shrugging off his strange glare, Isabella moved on. On his right, a burly man was relaxed, leaning over his jeep with his arm protectively wrapped around an attractive blond. The blonde was the perfect replica of the cliché cheerleader. Next to her stood a dark raven-haired woman. Her hair was just cut over her shoulders, a perfect replica of a goddess. She was the shortest of them but her eyes stayed on her the longest as she roamed her eyes all over her perfect curves, noting clothes tightly wrapping her the right way, the luscious lips, and then back to her eyes again. Isabella smirked when a noticeable shudder ran through the pixie's body.

Finally taking her eyes off of the delectable beauty, the brunette glanced at the last member of the Olympic Coven. He had curly blond hair with a stern look on his face. He had a straight up posture with his hands behind his back, standing over the sex-haired brut. I first noticed the bite marks on his neck as the scars peaked through his sweater. To the human eyes, they are practically non-existent. Ultimately recognizing him, Isabella nodded his way and he gladly responded.

"You know her?" The boy with the sex hair harshly whispered. "Don't try to hide your thoughts from me, Jasper."

"A mind reader… How interesting." She thought while evilly grinning. Feeling the accustomed release from on her mind, she stretched it out to her target.

The boy was starting to fuss, "What did you do, Jasper? I can't read your mind anymore!" Whitlock glanced over and saw the amusement plastered on her face. He started to snigger at her antics.

"I didn't do anything, Edward." As Jasper continued to stare, all of the Cullen's took the clue and finally look at what Jasper was looking at.

"I demand to know what is going on here!" Edward snarled angrily. His whiny voice was getting annoying.

"I don't take orders from you, Eddie Boy." I said in a low tone. "And seriously Jazz, how do you deal with that?"

All he did was shrug. As she sighed while shaking her head, Isabella strode towards the school, trying to avoid any confrontation as long as possible. Successfully making my way to the office with no disturbance, Isabella grabbed her schedule and a piece of paper that every teacher needed to sign. Already memorizing the school map, she determinedly made her way to the corridors that lead her to her English class.

She was almost there when a form was quickly approaching her from behind. However, Isabella continued truding. As the human closed in their distance, she had to move slightly to the side in order to avoid him crashing on to her. Sticking out his hand, he happily began, "Hi! My name is Eric Yorkie. You must be Isabella Volturi."

"I am," she drawled, glancing at his friendly gesture then back at his face. Returning her eyes back to where she was going, she ignored his amiable greeting.

"Umm… okay," he sadly said. "Do you need help with anything? Maybe help you try to find any of your classes," He continued, being hopeful that he could help in any way.

"Nope," Isabella asserted herself, hoping he would take the hint and go away. She was never comfortable interacting with a human. They tend to stay close to our kind because of our appealing look. We are built this way to lure them in. It's pathetic really.

However, he didn't catch Isabella's clue and continued on. "Are you sure? I am the eyes and ears of this place. I know what is always going on around here, at any time to any where."

She was going to politely tell him to 'fuck off' when a voice interrupted her rebuke. "Eric! Are you harassing this poor woman?"

She turned around to meet the voice that saved his life and was faced with a woman with glasses on. Taking a long look at her, she observed her demeanour. She was a shy girl, always pushing her glasses up, which magnified her chocolate eyes. She noted that this girl was nervous when she began to hold her books closer to herself, shifting her weight on one foot then the other. However despite her social skills, this girl struck her as a unique beauty and didn't fully understand how no one could see her this way.

"I wasn't harassing her! I was trying to help," the boy argued.

"If you actually look carefully, she didn't look like she needed your help." Then she glanced over Eric's shoulder and asked nervously, "D-do you?"

"I know my way around. I memorized the school map. It's not complicated really." Isabella shrugged. The boy glanced back at her in disbelief then he angrily stomped away.

"I-I'm sorry about him, pestering you I mean." The girl avoided Isabella's eyes, looking down on the floor worriedly.

When she didn't reply, the shy young lady continued to stutter, "I-I will just… go…"

"Isabella Marie Volturi. What should I call you? My saviour?" Isabella placed her right hand underneath the brunette's chin, making her look up. She could see the faint crimson beginning to form around her cheeks as she said those words. Isabella was hit with a strong aroma that she didn't notice earlier. She stared deeply through her sunglasses, trying to decipher the mouth-watering fragrance that invaded her sense of small. It all but pointed at the human right in front of her. That just made Isabella smirked.

"A-Angela Weber," the tan girl replied, blushing even more so then previously.

"Derived from Latin, meaning Angel. It suits you very well, Angela…" I rolled her name seductively.

Before she could look away from further embarrassment, Isabella smirked, never pulling her hand away from her face. "I wouldn't mind you guiding me around. Is it okay if you escort me to my class?"

"Y-yeah… I can come along."

"Great, I have English first period." She simply replied as she wrapped her arm around Angela.

Angela smiled, "Me too!" None of them realized noticed another figure listening through their conversation, smiling at their interaction as they both walked away. They both arrived to class earlier than any other students, so they decided to walk around. Isabella went to her locker so she could leave all her unnecessary things, like her bike helmet, her leather jacket and her books she didn't need for the morning classes. Once she was done, the human gave a tour to the entire school until it was time to go back.

When they both set foot into the class, all the students' gazes landed on them. Envy, jealousy and greed flashed in each of their eyes since the taller brunette still had her arm wrapped around the shorter being. Angela's eyes glanced down nervously again, leaving her to go to her usual seat, which is situated to the front. Isabella, however, had to stay up front for her teacher to sign the damn paper.

"Ah, our new student finally arrived. On time too! I am glad you didn't get lost. Isabella Volturi, is it?" The enthusiastic voice boomed. She simply nodded in response.

He started to introduce himself, "I am Mr. McCoy. But, everyone calls me Mr. Mac. Would you mind taking off your sunglasses?"

"I do mind actually. I have sensitive eyesight to the light." Isabella gave a nonchalant answer.

"Mmm, do you have a doctor's note for that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Matter of fact, I do." She searched for the note that was in her pocket and showed it to him.

"Ah! Then, welcome to Forks High and I hope you enjoy your time here. You will be seated next to Ms. Hale. Rosalie, please raise your hand." He gave back the note.

The brunette glanced over to the suddenly silent classroom and found the familiar blonde, carrying a boring look on her face. Isabella sighed disappointedly, glancing down at Angela, "I guess I won't be sitting with you."

She walked down the aisles of desk. As she finally seated herself, the teacher commenced his lesson for the day. "Volturi huh?" Rosalie mumbled underneath her breath, so low that no human being could be able to hear her or even notice her lips move.

"Mhm," Isabella hummed, pretending to listen to England's national poet, William Shakespeare.

"But your heart is beating." the blonde asked in confusion.

"What's it to you, blondie?" she replied in a mocking monotone.

Rosalie gaped, "what is it to me? It's surprises me that you are even alive…"

"It doesn't astonish me," she just shrugged.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

Isabella took a glimpse at the blonde as she smirked, "you'll see." That was all she said before she paid closer attention to Mr. McCoy. She had laid her chin on top of her hand while she closed her eyes. She had already memorized this particular sonnet. It had a deeper meaning to her than she would admit.

"Ms. Volturi? Already falling asleep in my class," he teased.

She chuckled as she opened her eyes, "No. I already know this sonnet by heart."

"Really?" his voice didn't leave out his obvious revelation. "Recite it for me then."

"Sonnet 29, is it?" Isabella made sure it was the right one. As he nodded, she closed her eyes back.

_When, in disgrace with, fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon myself, and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee – and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn to change my sate with kings._

"It is roughly translated that he wished he had more hope, freedom, be surrounded by friends, wanted to feel that love that brings such happiness. The poet is at his most insecure, and fiercely jealous of those around him. What causes the poet's anguish will remain a mystery and that's what drives your perspective," Isabella explained.

"Marvellous! Just beautiful, Isabella." He praised, then turning his attention to the rest of the class. "That will be your homework for the next two weeks. Isabella, you are excused from this assignment. You must memorize one of his sonnets and present it to me by that time."

Everyone groaned loudly. We worked on the little assignments that he handed us quietly and Isabella quickly finished them all before class even ended. Giving them to her teacher, she was left with nothing to do. As the bell rang, she already had her things in her bag, and dashed out of the classroom. Waiting just outside of the room, she waited patiently for the specific person to come out.

Snaking her arm around the person around, the girl yelped in surprise.

"You scared the bejeezus out of me!" Angela held her thumping heart, trying to calm it down.

"Thought I left you, didn't you?" Isabella raised her brow at smaller girl next to her.

"Well, yeah. You ran out of there so fast, you were the first one out." She tried to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"But I waited for you," the Volturi princess winked. "I have Government. What class do you have next?"

You can easily spotted Angela's face drop as she sighed her answer, "Biology II…"

Isabella handed her schedule to Angela, "What class do you have with me?"

Angela's eyes quickly scanned her timetable "I have Trigonometry, and Spanish with you. After lunch, we have no classes together."

"I will see you in Trigonometry class then,"

They went to their separate ways. As Isabella went to her Government class, she found Jasper in the same class, which she was grateful with. At least she knew someone. The rest of the morning was uneventful. She had to do her usual explaining about her eyes and have the entire teacher's sign her paper to give to the secretary at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch and I was starving. Angela followed me to my locker to switch out my books and grab my Biology volume. I wasn't surprised seeing the size of it. Carefully placing it in my backpack, we sauntered to the cafeteria. When we finally arrived, the room was already filled with laughter, banter, and jest. It was suddenly overwhelming. My hesitation didn't go unnoticed, as my body became rigid.<p>

A gentle hand rested on my left arm and I heard a soft whisper came beside me. "Are you alright, Isabella?" I looked down at Angela's worried expression.

"Just not used to large crowds near me…" I confessed.

Angela cooed, as she rubbed my arm. "I'll be right beside you, okay?"

I instantly felt a bit better from the small gesture. As I breathed out and nodded from her reassurance, I thought to myself. "What's happening to me?" Holding my breath, I made my way to the line up and like she said, she was next to me the whole time. I was on my own thoughts the whole time, rehearsing the word that had always kept myself at bay. "Remember your training, Bella. Emotions are weak and make you easily manipulated. You are malicious, evil, coldblooded murderer. You have no heart. You have no soul."

My reverie was instantly immediately by Angela's soft voice. "I want to introduce you to my friends. If you're comfortable with it, of course."

"Sure," I robotically answered. Angela instantly frowned at my answer, noticing the sudden change of my attitude.

Angela clutched my hand, which caused me to tense up from the contact, but she wasn't aware of it. I felt the pulsation of her heart by just the simple contact. Behind her dark glasses, her eyes darkened immensely. "We don't have to go, Isabella."

I smiled at her to reassure that I was fine, "I don't mind." When she didn't look convinced, I chuckled at her protectiveness.

"You are such a stubborn woman, didn't you know that? I'm okay, Ange. I am actually quite curious to who would be friends with Angela Weber," I teased.

I could suddenly smell the blush growing as I shortened her name. However, she quickly raised her nose in the air, sarcastically retorted. "I have a lot of them, thank you very much." I laughed at the expression she made, mocking the typical teenagers. Receiving a smile from Angela, we made our way to a table full of adolescents.

As we arrived, one by one, they started looking my way as I slowly approached. Angela introduced every single on of them. There was Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie who all feel under her spell of beauty. Rolling my eyes, I continued on analysing the rest of the group, which were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They were just as bad as the guys. The girls uncomfortably stared at me, lost in their dreamland.

Once I was done with my human food, Jessica sat right next to me, unbearably close for my comfort. She started touching my arm, my neck, my cheek, anything she could get a hands on. I didn't want to move an inch. I was scared that if I do, I would snap and kill this bitch in front of all these humans. Angela was busy talking to Eric and Tyler. This blonde rested her hand on my thigh and I shuddered in disgust. However, she had mistaken it as a positive reaction.

Teenage hormones were flaring all around. I had my eyes closed, trying to have the rest of my concentration secured. But my control was slowly wavering. If this _puttana*_ doesn't get off me, I don't know what will happen.

"_Cazzo*_…" was the last thought I remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian translations:<strong>

***Puttana: It simply means slut**

***Cazzo: Widely used with other words. It is roughly translated to 'dick', 'prick' but it is also a substitute for 'shit and fuck'. In this case, I meant 'fuck'**

**A/N: Comments/Reviews are very much appreciated since I do take them into consideration. Whether it's a positive or negative review, I thank you for your honesty. Until next time, readers!**


	2. Feelings They Are Part Of Life

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters, events, settings, etc. in this work belongs to their respective owners. In this case, Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. No copyright infringement was intended.

**A/N: **This will definitely be a Alice/ Bella pair, eventually. I had my reasons to put Angela as a part of the story. As you might have noticed, I had changed the POV many times. I do apologized for that. I wrote the first chapter late at night. But I had to put out my idea out before I forgotten it the previous day. Thanks a lot for the great reviews as well. I am glad my readers like it! As my fellow readers know so far, I have the translations at the end of the story. I was wondering if I should leave it there or have the translations next to the italian words. Comment, review and give out your opinion. I take all positive and negative reviews into consideration. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On <strong>**From My Hell To My Haven****:**

_Teenage hormones were flaring all around. I had my eyes closed, trying to have the rest of my concentration secured. But my control was slowly wavering. If this puttana* doesn't get off me, I don't know what will happen._

_"Cazzo*…" was the last thought I remembered._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feelings. They Are Part of Life.<span>**

"Excuse me," the familiar drawl cleared his throat, abruptly stopping all actions. The table full of rowdy adolescents were focusing their newly found attention to the man standing right behind Isabella. All shocked, many of them inconsiderately gaped at the poor man. They didn't notice his discomfort as he had interrupted the boisterous crowd. As they were just shaken by his presence from coming by the table, no one spoke.

Giving his best smile, he politely asked. "May I steal Isabella for a moment?"

No one had the decency to speak to the usually quiet form. Except for the well mannered tan woman, situated next to the Princess. "Of course, Jasper."

"Thank you, Angela," nodding her way. As he gently placed his hand on top of the brunette's shoulder, the oblivious blonde bimbo moved away, glaring at Jasper for interrupting her 'fun'.

Bending down to Isabella's ear level, he carefully whispered while eyeing Jessica, warning her to stay away. "Volturi, I suggest you and I leave the premises before things get out of hand." Noting her quivering steadied to a stillness, Isabella robotically stood up and quietly excused herself without looking at anyone in the eyes. She tromped to the nearest exit, which was located on a wall of glass windows. Without glancing back to make sure Jasper was right behind her, she violently swung the double doors open and quickly escaped.

The southern gentleman that he was, picked up Isabella's bag that was on the floor next to the seat she was previously sitting at and slightly bowed his head as he said with a charming smile, "please excuse us." He jogged towards the way the Princess disappeared to, leaving his family on their usual table, dumbstruck by the turn of event.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did you do, Jessica?" Angela was never one to use any time of profanity. It wasn't like her at all. She was usually calm and composed in front of everyone. However, Isabella had stirred something inside of her that she couldn't explain and it had made her act upon her emotions. She couldn't help herself from being furious. Because from the looks of it, Jasper appeared like he saved Isabella from a torturous occurrence. Her face was like reading a book from that point. She was clearly uncomfortable with something. The only source possible was the ignorant dense blonde.<p>

When Jasper came by and ask to speak to Isabella, Angela's eyes immediately landed on the woman. She was obviously shaking. Maybe it was from anger, maybe it was from stress. Nevertheless, the tall brunette had a frown plastered on her face and it seemed like she was being suffocated with the way she was breathing. Jessica, of course, acted like she was oblivious to the world, looking at her nails. "What ever do you mean, Angela?"

"You know what you did. Don't act stupid in front of me Stanley. I can see it in her face. It was obvious something happened to her," Angela glared.

"I am siding with Weber on this one. She had a scary frown on her face. It actually looked like she held in every ounce of self-control to not bitch slap the fuck out of your face." Mike surprisingly piped, shockingly glaring at Stanley.

"Ditto," Tyler agreed.

"She ran out of here like she was on fire, Jessica. You're the only one near her since we were all talking among ourselves but you or her." Eric pointed out as Lauren agreed with him as well. Angela was astonished that they all even noticed Isabella's different demeanour. Jessica waved her left hand in dismissal to their statement as she made a sound with mouth, sucking in with her teeth.

"I ain't do nothing, alright? She must have enjoyed it anyway _if__ and, only if,_ I did anything at all."

"Whatever, Jessica. It's her first day of school and with the way she was acting around crowds, it could be her actually _first_ day," Angela explained. Everyone knows she was an observant for her own good. Although it may have been infuriating, they did trusted her judgement since Isabella had been with Angela the whole time.

Eric sneered, "You might have increased the possibility of her hating us. Or even better, hating high school for that matter."

"Thanks a lot," Mike added.

Her friends departed, except for Mallory. "Lauren?" the blonde asked, hopefully having her closest friend on her side.

However, Lauren did had a sense of limitation and what not to do. She may admire like any being in the world, but she isn't upfront and 'in your face' type of girl. Especially when it was clear that Isabella had been enjoying her first day, until Jessica made a move. "I'm sorry, Jessica. Angela seemed to like Isabella. None of the other students' here ever do, but want her answers to get a better grade. You _know_ that she had been bullied all her life. Knowing the rumours roaming around the school, she needs someone to there for her, Jess. And... I saw Angela actually smiling today. Smiling, when did you ever see her not force one out?" With that final say, she left, leaving Jessica on her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did Jasper leave with <em>that<em>?" the voice whined with much disdain in their tone.

Alice rolled her eyes as they sat down at their usual table. He had been complaining about this the whole day. For 'living' for many centuries, he still acts like he's only seventeen and it was getting tiring.

Edward glared, "I heard that."

"You were meant to hear that. Jasper doesn't do things out of the blue. He has his reasons, Edward." Alice tried to steer him to the right direction. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

He started to sulk from not getting an answer he wanted to hear as we 'ate' our food. If you call eating tossing the nasty things around our plates 'eating', then so be it. The undeveloped brain of his continued to silently planned decisions to eliminate or get proper answers from the member of the Volturi. It was reckless as Alice could see every result ending badly.

Alice finally having enough, she whimpered in pain. "Stop it... You are giving me a headache."

"Edward!" Rosalie scolded when he continued to stab the piece of food on his plate violently. "Would you please stop making hasty decisions? You're hurting her."

"Sorry, Alice." Snapping of his contemplations, he finally sounded sincere with his words and sheepishly apologized, "I forget sometimes... I'm sorry."

She started to rub her temples as she closed her eyes to get rid of the pain. When she started to feel it subside, she thanked Rosalie for stopping him. She may be considered to be the 'ice queen' but underneath that coat of frost, a warm heart is hidden. Caring, loving and just an innocent rose trying to bloom. The raven haired woman has always envied how brave and protective Rosalie could be after all she has been through, with all she had faced.

Alice on the other hand, does not remember her past. She had tried to track down her family but always came up with nothing in the end. She almost given up hope many times then a clue would find its way to me, leaving me expecting to get a better result. It has been centuries of patience, centuries of looking and she thought maybe her family changed their name or they somehow lied in documents to where they are left.

Even Emmett was lucky enough to have Rosalie. She was the one that saved his life, begging Carlisle to change him. She had somehow knew that this big teddy bear was her mate. Alice never found hers yet. She had a vision about Edward and Jasper, finding their other half. But nothing came up with her. Signing, Alice stopped pondering about that part of her.

She was going to ask a question but Edward had the same thought she had to ask and beat her to it. "When do you think he will be done talking to _her_?"

"I don't know. Since she's been around, I can't see a future that revolves around her. I tried too and I just see darkness," Alice explained.

Emmett asked, "How long have you been seeing this, Alice?" She only shrugged in response.

"Don't lie to us, Alice." Edward pointed out.

"Fine... For about a week now," Alice shyly admitted.

"Alice..." They chorused, however Rosalie continued. "Why didn't you say anything? You know we are here for you." She reached out to grab a hold of one of Alice's hands, using her thump to rub the back of it in a similar pattern.

"Yeah... I know but I didn't want you guys to think I was broken. I didn't want to tell you guys without unknowing it myself. I know what it was now, though."

"We will never think you that we can be broken because you can't see the future. There's usually a cause about it." Emmett agreed, clutching the other hand, soothingly rubbing her hand.

"Thanks guys," Alice genuinely showed a smile. They continued on a conversation but a different subject to cheer the usual giddy pixie. And what none other option but to talk about shopping. The boys teasingly groaned at her usual obsession with shopping. With Rosalie on her side, both of the boys would rather run in the other direction than to face the wrath of a shopping spree. It may be impossible to be tired as a vampire, but with those two around a mall, it was a nightmare. Even they had been escorts to carry their bags. And it was honestly mentally exhausting keeping up with them.

Rosalie suggested going shopping after school until Emmett and Edward both loudly blurted, "No!" in chorus. It was loud enough for the nearest group near them glanced at their way. The girls simply giggled and had their fun to the point they begged them not to go. They reluctantly obliged and promised to not go today. As they sighed in relief, their conversation continued to flow, forgetting the two lingering outside the school walls. Even Rosalie forgot about the beating heart of this particular member of the Volturi.

* * *

><p>"Isabella! Isabella!" The veteran called out, trying to find the location of the Volturi princess. He quickly scanned around, distinguishing for any signs of movement, trails or anything that will give him a clue to where she left to. She abruptly left and he had lost her during that little open time. They were in the forest behind the school, far enough for no one to sense their presence.<p>

"This is not good..." he thought, "I am so going to be on my death bed if I don't find her soon."

The southern vampire continued on a straight path, sniffing any detection of her aroma. But he wasn't daft, Jasper knew that if that Volturi member wants to disappear, she can without any trace. He had witness it himself. "Come on, Princess. It's not time to play hide and seek," he sighed in defeat. He sat down at a near by boulder.

Swinging the bag off his shoulder, he searched through to find what he was looking for. "I even brought you the blood mom packed you." As he lifted the stainless steel cup in front of him, a blur passed by and noted the cup gone from his hand.

"Awe, come on! That is so not fair. You know you are faster than any being in this world! This is no time for games, Bells. I want to see how you really are dealing with this. I'm worried about you, ya know?" He let out his Texas' drawl seeped out as he whispered the last question.

"I'm fine Jazz," a hushed whisper came out behind the soldier. It didn't sounded weak, but hard and more forceful than she intended it to be. He whipped himself around, encountering the familiar appearance. She was standing few meters away from him, stepping out of the large trunk. Her face revealed nothing but her usual ghostly eerie mask, showing nothing about her true feelings.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bells." the major sighed in concern. "Talk to me."

Shaking her head, her posture relaxed. As she removed her sunglasses with her free hand, Jasper could the slight fear in her violet eyes. Fear and worry, but it was slowly disappearing again.

"Don't shut me out, darlin'... Ya know I am here for ya." Jasper begged, seeing the woman tense up again. She was staring at the ground, debating if she should listen. This man never begs, but for Isabella's well-being, he would do anything. It became silent as Jasper waited for her to answer again. As Isabella closed her eyes, she listened through the sounds of nature. Birds singing, the rustles of deers walking, the wind swooshing, letting her loose from the previous anxiety.

Soon enough, Isabella glance back up at the major. He saw the difference of her aura and smiled. He also noticed a swirl of navy blue materialized around her pupil. "If not I, speak to your father. He might help with the things that are conflicting your mind. Tonight, ya?" With a simple nod from the brunette, he was satisfied enough.

"You should drink up. I can see you're hungry." Jasper suggested, pointing at the flask in her hand.

As she chuckled, she was finally aware of the burning sensation in the back of her throat. "Yeah I am." Isabella twisted the seal from the flask. When she released the cover, a strong fragrance filled her nose. She noticed a contrast. It was different than the normal crimson liquid she smelt but it was still warm. It wasn't a revolting smell. It was just a bit different somehow. Looking back at Jasper, her brow raised in question as she knew he could smell it too.

"Mom insisted that you get human blood, so Carlisle went out of his way to fetch some in the hospital. It's not fresh from the source," he sheepishly grinned.

Taking a hesitating sip of the content, she noted that she wasn't off putting so she chugged the rest of it. Finally done, she licked the corner of her lip, feeling a drip escaped from her mouth. "Mom?" She asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, "Yeah... she treats me like his own son. And... I don't know. She just makes me feel part of a family. Even knowing the truth about us, she's..."

"Accepting. I know, Jazz." Isabella smiled, understanding Esme's unexplainable warmth that comforts the beast inside of her.

Jasper smirked, putting two and two together. "So that's where she went this morning..."

As she chuckled, she continued, ignoring his statement. "Not bad... Not bad at all," she approved of the content, handing the container back to him.

As he put it away, he answered. "I'm glad. We should head back before everyone gets too suspicious. We have more than a half an hour left until class starts."

Giving back her bag, she silently thanked him and agreed to his statement. As they walked back to the school, she had to say what was on her mind. "No, really... Thank you, Jazz. For helping me escape..."

Jasper looked at her and saw the internal struggle for being honest. "Anytime, Princess. I do care, darlin'."

Isabella hummed as she nodded her, putting her sunglasses back on. A comfortable silence surrounded until they finally got to the property of the school. Jasper walked in first and saw the Cullen's staring questionably at the Jasper, straining their eyes on him for answers. All but one. Isabella caught the raven's eyes staring intently at her. As Alice observed too closely, quite intensely too, Jasper could only chuckle as Isabella smirked her way. Alice nervously shifted from her seat, looking back down at her food, for being caught. "Smooth," Jasper teased.

"Always, Jazz." She chuckled as well. They both didn't care that the entire Olympic Coven could hear them, they acted like they normally would when they were around each other, but only difference was she kept Jasper's specific thoughts free from the mind reader.

"When you need me, you know where to find me, Jazz. Ciao*. A fra poco*." As they went to their separate ways, she left the cafeteria, seeing that Angela was no longer at the table. She went on her way to the exit that was connected to the school parking lot. Her mind only concentrating on one thing. Reaching her MV Agusta F3, she leaned her weight on it, taking out her cigarette pack out. Lighting one up, Isabella heard sets of footsteps coming on her way. She could hear the figure trying to be as quiet as possible and sneak up behind her.

Taking a deep breath in, she smelled the well known scent. It was the most mouthwatering, delectable, and exquisite blood she had ever came near to. As the form neared her, the aroma became stronger, even harder to resist. Finally, behind her, the figure hesitated.

"Angela," Isabella smirked. "What a pleasant surprise?" Looking over her shoulder, she could see the tan woman hiding her blush again.

"How did you know I was behind you?" The woman curiously asked.

Isabella naturally shrugged her shoulders, facing back to the front of her. "Natural instinct, I guess."

Angela hummed, unconvinced with her answer but let it slide. "I was trying to find you." As she started to approach, Angela leaned her hands on the bike, close enough to be touching elbows.

"Well you found me." Isabella answered, feeling Angela much closer to her now, brushing her arm lightly.

"I did..." She started to fidget, stalling from her next question.

Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Isabella asked, "What is it?"

"You know those things are not good for you right?"

Isabella hummed, acknowledging her statement, even though it actually can't kill her. "What really is the question that you wanted to ask?"

Angela sighed, knowing she couldn't escape the uncomfortable question she had to ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yup." she answered in a monotone.

"I don't believe you, Bella." Angela firmly asserted. She noticed the being beside her stiffen but she completely ignored it and continued her thought. "I know we just meet... and we don't know each other at all. But I want that to change... I want you to be able to trust me. I'm sorry with whatever Jessica did. I know she made you uncomfortable and it was stupid of her to even do so."

"What else do you know about me?" Isabella asserted softly. "And, please be honest."

At first she hesitated to answer, not knowing how the taller woman would take her observations. But when Isabella turned around to look at her, she caved as the taller woman waited. Taking a deep breath, she nervously started explaining, "I know you have never been to an actual school before. Like you said earlier, you don't like being around large crowds. So I was assuming that you were home schooled and secluded from the world, which concluded that you never was comfortable with any form of interactions with people. You try to stay away from students, you stay away from making friends. But, somehow you know Jasper quite well. Your interaction with him seem like you have known him for ages. You were comfortable with him earlier for him to lay a hand on you while you looked _very_ angry. And that fake american accent of yours, I know you aren't from the United States. You clearly have a nature of speaking spanish so I'll assume you are from either Mexico, South America or somewhere European, specifically Spain."

As Angela ended her explanation, a long lingering pause floated in the air, creating an uncomfortable silence that Angela couldn't take. She couldn't see Isabella's eyes so she didn't what was going on with her.

"Or I might just be over analyzing things..." Angela added.

The taller woman started to chuckle, which startled the tan girl. "You are a very observant woman, you know?"

Releasing a breath she didn't she know she was holding, Angela smiled. "I've been told. Many times actually."

Isabella went around her bike, her cigarette long gone, and was now standing mere inches away from Angela. "Mmm, it can be dangerous when you get too curious."

"I'm not scared of you," Angela said seriously, "I really do want you to open up to me..."

Isabella sighed, running her hand in hair. "We'll see..."

"That's good enough for me, Bella." Angela smiled reassuringly, reaching for Isabella's hands. She wasn't expecting any more than what Isabella said. It was an effort and Angela couldn't do anything but to leave it at that.

"Mmm, you called me Bella." Isabella smirked from her shortened name.

Angela's eyes widen in horror. She didn't even asked if she could call her that."Oh... I'm so sorry! I should have asked first. I am r-"

Isabella immediately interjected her rant, "Don't be. Not a lot of people know this but, I prefer it." As she smiled, Angela relaxed her composure. She felt reassured when she felt the back of her hands being soothingly rubbed. Realizing that they were still holding hands, Angela blushed and started to pull away.

Isabella held on to her, tightly enough for her to not slip away. "No, I like it like this..."

"Um... O-okay..." Angela caved into Isabella's words, blushing even a deeper red than she thought possible. They stayed like that for the longest time that Angela forgot what time it was, what day it was. From the simple moment, she was starting to get confused to why she was feeling this way. Her heart beated hysterically, her breath was jagged, also feeling the tingles from their connecting hands. Angela was bewildered from the moment.

She could feel the warmth enveloping her entire being, almost to the point that her mind became nothing but mush. With every strength she had left, she took a step back. As Isabella raised her brow in question, Angela found her words and stuttered an answer. "W-we... Um... should get back. The warning bell will ring any minute."

Isabella was absolutely confused with Angela's reaction. She noticed her heart racing but she didn't know why. They were both standing still, maybe Angela was picking up how truly dangerous she truly was from being to close to her presence. Humans do have an instinct. With that conclusion in her mind, she simply said. "Of course, lead the way." Releasing the connection, she raised one of her arms, pointing out for her to walk first.

Their walk back was suddenly awkward for both of them. Isabella kept her distance to not scare the poor human being any further, while Angela was craving the touch again but held on to her self-control. With a simple 'see you later', they regretfully walk on separate directions.

The day got even duller when she realized she had Biology next period. Sighing, she stepped into the room to met both Cullen's. The little pansy Edward and the wonderful pixie. If she didn't feel so affected from the departure of Angela, she would have been excited continuing to tease the raven. But she was indeed affected and definitely grouchy.

Finalizing with the introductions and explainations with the teacher, she was left to sit with one of the Cullens. Fortunately for her, it was someone she didn't mind. Alice Cullen. As she sat down next to her, Alice simply gave a shy smile.

Throughout the whole class, she could feel the short glances. It was quite entertaining, knowing Alice didn't know she could deliberately sense it. Silently chuckling, Isabella couldn't help but have a little fun. "It's impolite to stare, Alice."

As the figure next to her gotten rigid, Isabella continued to laugh to her expense. Alice however smoothly answered with no waver in her voice, "I wasn't staring. What are you talking about?"

Chuckling, she smirked an answer, "You shouldn't lie, Alice. I could practically feel it." Glancing at Alice, she heard her huff in frustration.

"You are a very cute vampire when you get upset," Isabella smiled. Alice could only look at the window, trying to hide her smile.

And that was how Isabella left things. She listened on to the lesson, pretending write things down. Like every other classes, she knew the facts already. But she continued to scribble on the notebook. When she was done, she tore it off the coils, folded and patiently waited for the bell.

They were finally dismissed and Isabella was yet again the first one out. Alice looked away from the window and found the neatly piece of paper on Isabella's desk. Looking around, she saw no one looking and grabbed it. As she unfolded it, she gasped.

Edward was immediately by her side,"What is it? Are you okay? Did she do something?"

Alice didn't answer and only continued to stare at the parchment. Edward took upon himself to look over her shoulder and saw what his sister has been gaping at. It was a beautiful portrait of her looking out the window. The Volturi had every line, shade to delicately replicate her perfectly. It was like looking at a mirror.

Peace, content, and a state of tranquillity she didn't thought she held was drawn on her face. Alice genuinely smiled at the thoughtful image. Edward interrupted her musing and said, "it actually looks like you. I must admit, she does have talent in her."

Alice hummed in agreement, "mmhm, it's beautiful."

* * *

><p>Isabella found the other Cullen in her gym class. He had a very bubbly personality for a burly man. Upon meeting him, he immediately introduced himself. Even his smiles were contagious. Emmett wasn't like the others. He was more carefree, trusting and is a huge loving teddy bear. They both got along quite easily. Trading teasing comments and insults, Coach Clapp entered the gym, separating the two trouble makers.<p>

When class started, Coach excused Isabella from participating since it was her first day. The rest was uneventful.

As she walked around the gym to kill some time, Isabella continued to look at her watch, impatiently wanting school to finally end. She was tired of the day already and want to end up in her secluded house, away from any wandering eyes, away from everyone. For just a moment. With the final bell of the day, she swiftly made it to her locker and out of the school in no time. She securely put her helmet on, started her motorcycle and backed up. Finally out of the parking spot, she got ready to bolt out of there.

"Bella! Wait," she heard an unexpected yell. She glanced at the familiar tan woman running towards her and waited.

"Um... C-can I have your phone number? So we can... um.. Contact each other or something..." Angela breathlessly asked. Her being breathless wasn't caused from the run she did but from the incoming presence from Isabella.

Taking out her helmet again in order for Angela to hear her, she carefully put her glasses back in place. As she grinned, she said. "Sure thing. Hand me your phone."

Unlocking the device, she gave it to Bella, accidently brushing their fingers. It caused Angela to shiver. Isabella noted it and smirked. Typing down her contact, she handed it back and jokingly teased, "Just don't share it with anyone."

Angela giggled, slowly stepping away. "Not planning it. Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for your number."

"Wait, do you need a ride?" Isabella politely offered, wanting to be with her a bit longer.

"It's only a few blocks away and you only have one helmet." Angala pointed it out.

Isabella chuckled and winked, "Like you said, it's only a few blocks away. Plus, I insist. I don't want to part ways yet."

She was going to deny the ride when suddenly, Isabella started to pout. Angela sighed defeatedly, "Fine..."

As she smirked, Isabella handed her own helmet to Angela and she comfortably sat down behind the driver. As Angela wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, she heard an audible growl in the distance as she sped away. Everyone saw the exchange and many were instantly jealous from the interaction Angela easily got, wanting it to be them to receive such attention from the new attractive student. Especially from the figure, glaring intently at the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translation:<strong>

**Ciao: It is an informal saying for 'bye' or 'hi'. In this case, it meant bye.**

**A fra poco: See you in a bit**


	3. New Found Emotions

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters, events, settings, etc. in this work belongs to their respective owners. In this case, Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Author's Note:** Futa's and/or G!P's are my favourite type of stories. It's my guilty pleasure in a piece of work. So, if you have any favourite characters in books, movies, shows, etc. Let me know. But they have to be femslash. I am currently writing another story based on the Harry Potter books. If you enjoy Hermione/Fleur pair, check it out.

A lot of you had concerns about many of the characters. Firstly, I will definitely not toss Angela in the curb. She's a very important part of the story and I am not planning for her to just disappear. Secondly, Isabella has a good reason for acting the way she is around 'teenage hormones'. Well, mostly Angela's hormones. ;)

The verdict about translations will be located in the story so you won't have to be distracted to scrolling down.

Thanks for the great reviews. Please comment or give out your opinion. I do appreciate all positive or negative reviews and take them into consideration. Anyway, on with the story and enjoy, my fellow readers!

**It's Not Possible**

**Isabella's POV:**

My hair whipped back, loving the rush from the speed I was driving. As I leaned forward, I shifted gears, going even faster. It was dangerous at this time of year to be going at this acceleration. Thin sheet of ice was starting to form on the road, however I never flinched and continued on my destination. It created a passion of freedom, unrestricted from the world. It was a wonderful feeling that I did really don't want it to end. The icy breeze swirled around my body, hitting my face. But, I brushed it off since I did not feel temperature difference.

I was interrupted from my musing from the shrieking from behind me, which made me laugh hard. Feeling the grip tighten around my waist, I slowed down at the speed limit to secure the woman's hysteric heart beat. It was starting to distract me from the road.

In no time, I was in front of a house the tan woman had guided me when she finally had the voice to hand out instructions. Stopping in the empty drive way, I first got off my bike, helping out Angela in the process.

"Remind me to never ride with you. Ever again..." Angela breathed out as she took off the helmet and giving it back to me.

I simply chuckled, "it wasn't that bad."

As they walked towards to the door, Angela started flailing her arms in exaggeration as she raised her voice in panic, reliving the drive to her home. "That bad? You, missy, are a crazy driver! It could-"

Brushing off her panicking and interrupting her rant, we reached the front of the entrance door. I took a step towards her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I heard her breath hitch from the sudden contact. As I leaned forward, I brushed past the side of her face, missing her lips. I heard her heart unexplainably beating even faster as I rest my lips close to her right ear. I whispered, "You will always be safe with me, Angela."

Pulling away, but keeping my hands to her waist, my smile dropped. I looked down and saw her face, beet red in colour. Even for having a natural tan skin tone, it was very visible. I asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Ange?"

"Y-yeah..." She mumbled, "A-anyway... I-I should get in the h-house..."

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red. Are you getting a fever?" I placed the back of my hand over her forehead. I frowned, "It doesn't feel like you're getting one..."

Angela gently brushed my arm off her face as she murmured, "I'm fine. But I should get inside. My brothers might be inside, waiting for my arrival." As she took a step away from my reach, I dropped my arms to my side, confused with the situation at hand. She was acting differently again, exactly like earlier today. It was getting annoying but it was concerning me. One second she was perfectly fine then the other Angela avoided me at all cost. I felt a pang over my chest and frowned at the odd reaction I was feeling.

Shaking away the emotions, I nodded. "Okay..."

"I'll talk to you later," Angela smiled. To me, it just looked forced. I hummed in response and waited for her to get inside the house. With a final wave from her, she slammed the door behind her. I could hear her lean against it, sighing then proceeded to walk away.

I sauntered back to my vehicle, thinking about what I did wrong that might cause such a reaction from her. As I continued to be baffled from the change of event, I climbed on my bike, securing my helmet on and drove in the distance.

Finally arriving home, I looked at the time and found out it was already four fouty-five. My stomach suddenly growled in hunger. I sat my bag on the ground and laid my helmet on top of the leather couch. Thinking that it wasn't long before I could eat supper so I made my way to the kitchen to grab something small to munch on. When I stepped foot on the kitchen, my gaze landed on a piece of paper stuck to the refrigerator. Taking it off the fridge, I began to read the neatly cursive letters.

_Isabella,_

_Don't forget about the meeting tonight! Come by at 5, I'll make you something to eat. It the first left from your way back to town. See you soon._

_Esme_

"_Merda! (_Shit!)" I said under my breath. I toss the note on the counter, already forgetting about the emptiness of my stomach. I ran back out in a lightning speed, grabbing my helmet on the way. Starting my bike back up, I sped towards the Cullen's. I followed the instruction Esme gave me and easily found the way. Turning to the Cullen's house, I was instantly face with a small mansion house. It was enormous enough for all the Olympic Coven members to be on their own without so much of being bothered by the other. It was even bigger than the one father had given me for my stay.

As I approached the mansion, I parked my motorcycle in front of the empty driveway. It had five garage doors, perfectly fitting every member's vehicles inside. I listened through if to make sure any of them are actually home.

"Carlisle, honey, she's here. I will go start cooking," The familiar motherly voice was the first one to notice my presence.

"Who's she?" Emmett happily boomed, hearing footsteps running down the stairs, nearing the entrance door.

"No one told us we are meeting someone," Edward huffed in frustration.

"Well, I definitely didn't see this coming," Alice grumbled.

"So, who is this mystery girl? Do we know her?" Rosalie curiously asked.

"That's enough. Gather around the living room. I will open the door and greet her inside." I was already on my way to the entrance door, taking my time when I heard a final words from Carlisle. "And, please, do behave yourselves."

Once I was in front, the door instantly swung open. Carlisle had a heart-warming smile as he ushered me inside, "Come in, come in. Esme is already starting on her preparation with dinner." He gently held my shoulder, guiding me through the house towards, my guess, the living room.

"Remind me to thank your wife. She has been really pleasant to be around." I whispered low enough for just him to hear me.

Carlisle glanced at me and shook his hand, "No need for that. Now, come along. I want you to officially meet my _famiglia_ (family)" As I rounded the corner, I was meet with loud gasped from each of them, apart from Jasper and a growl from an unknown source. Suddenly, I saw one of the member tensed up and I prepared myself for the worse. A snarl erupted in the boy and waited patiently for his move.

In my eyes, everything slowed down to a snail pace. The familiar stubborn brunette was now in front of me. He was definitely faster than most vampire I have encountered, but still too slow. His right hand reached out, trying to grab at my neck as I slightly moved my body to the left. My right hand grabbed onto his arm that was reaching out, twisted to his back and used my free hand to grab the back of his neck, slamming him face down.

This all happened too fast in their mind to even register my movements. However, they all did saw him attack. I was kneeling onto his back to prevent from moving. I whispered threateningly, "That's not how you greet a guess now, do we? Where are your manners, Eddie Boy?" The room held an eerie silence, waiting for something to happen, anything at all. They were stuck between surprised at how fast I was and waiting to help Edward. But none of them dared move.

However, Carlisle broke the tension from further escalation. "Edward, I told you to behave. Attacking a princess is a punishable offence in the Volturi eyes. You are lucky that none of her guards are not standing by her side. They wouldn't have been so light about it."

"P-princess...? She's _the_ princess?! Why didn't you say anything?" Edward's eyes widened in horror. He was starting to struggle from my grip and escape but, failed miserably.

"You did not give me time, didn't you? You just had to attack our guest. I expected more from you, Edward." Carlisle frowned at the boy that was still underneath me. "I am disappointed with your actions. I am letting Isabella choose what to do with you. However, I must ask you to spare his life." He was looking at me as he said those words.

"You are lucky Carlisle here is my father's best friend. I will spare your pathetic little life today, however, do not forget I don't do this without a debt or consequences that must be repaid to me." I snarled, pushing more pressure to his neck when he started to struggle from my grip again. "Will you agree to these terms?"

"Just agree, Edward. It's better than her saying that ya have a debt that must repaid to the Volturi. Aro is more sadistic when it comes to Bella." Jasper added.

"Okay... Okay... I agree. Just please release me. It hurts..." Edward started to whimper. Finally releasing him, I pulled him off the ground back to his feet and push him to the direction of the rest of the Cullen. He stumbled his way to the couch and sat down. The rest of the members came crawling towards to investigate any damage.

Carlisle sighed, as he looked at me. "I do apologize about his behaviour. He isn't usually like this." He glared at his son, and Edward shrink away from his gaze.

"It's alright, Carlisle." I easily waved off his reaction. "He isn't the first to mistaken my position in the Volturi. I usually wear my glasses on."

Carlisle nodded. We both avoided the large dent on the ground and went further into the room. "Since everyone know who I am now, I might as well take these off, huh?"

"Well none of my children, apart from Jasper knows the true meaning of your eyes, Princess." Carlisle explained.

I shrugged my shoulders and grumbled "I will explain after dinner. But, wearing these things all day are starting to irritate me." I took off my glasses that had been completely covering my eyes.

Opening my eyes, Carlisle started to introduce to his family. As my eyes landed to the last member, my body went stiff. My peripheral vision narrowed down to one person in the room. There was this strong connection, gravitationally pulling my body towards the being across the room. I stopped breathing, I wasn't thinking, my entire being wanted to close the distance. Time stopped ticking and all I saw was the goddess.

I growled, "No... No! It's not possible."

* * *

><p>"Emmett, Edward, hold Bella down." Jasper unexpectedly gave a command. When they didn't move, Jasper snarled. "Now!" They rushed to her side, clutching each of her arms. None of them noticed Bella's change of body posture. But with Jasper's ability to sense emotions, it helped pick up her next actions quickly. Isabella was already struggling and almost got herself free, but Jasper send a rush of emotions, making her tired to the point of exhaustion and finally dropped to her knees.<p>

"What's going on?" Carlisle alarmed from the situation.

Jasper stepped closer to Bella, kneeling down in front of her. "She found her mate." As he said those words, he was looking at the raven haired standing beside Rosalie.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"It should, in normal circumstances. However, this is the princess we are talking about." Jasper explained, than kept his attention to the fallen Bella. "No matter what happens, do not loosen your grip until I say so. Am I clear?"

Jasper looked at the two by Bella's side and Edward rolled his eyes. "She's practically powerless right now with your ability."

Jasper suddenly growled, "Don't underestimate her. She may be weak right now, but she knows how to escape me."

"Shut up, Eddie. Just listen to Jasper. He obviously had done this before and I don't plan on being thrown by a very pissed off Belie..." Emmett mocked at Edward's previous position just earlier. He then focus on his strength to keep 'Belie' down.

As Jasper cautiously scooted closer and laid a hand on her shoulder to concentrate his power on her, feeling his power wavering already, he directed his words to her. "Bella, don't fight me."

He turned to Carlisle and asked, "Call Aro. He will know what to do."

"Normal circumstances? What do you mean by that? She saw all of us at school. Why didn't she noticed her mate?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you ever heard the rumours about the Volturi Princess?" Jasper asked and received a nodded. "Bella is never fond with emotions. She can be confuse with them at times during a situation. Isabella never understood the true meaning of her feelings, which causes her to ran away when her true feelings seep out of her 'mask'. That's why I asked these two to hold her down. When she wants to hide, this girl can do more than that... She disappears with no trace. And to answer your other question, remember she wore her sunglasses? It prevents from direct eye contact. Right now, Bella is trying to resist my power and it's working."

Right on cue, Carlisle ran back to the living room with a phone in his hand, handing it to Jasper. "Aro?"

"Jasper, I hear that Isabella found her mate. Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Jasper replied with a nod.

In the mean time, Rosalie and Alice were standing far away from the crowd forming around the princess. They were fidgeting, wondering what will be happening next. As Jasper continued to talk to Aro, Isabella took the opportunity to push his power away from her body. Jasper was distracted enough to not feel the sudden change. Suddenly, Bella was on her feet. Her gaze was still on the floor. "Let me go..."

"Bella..." Jasper began.

"Jasper, let her go. It seems like she made up her mind. The more you resist, the longer she will disappear." Aro piped up on the phone.

"Sir, are you sure?" Jasper hesitated.

"Yes, just... make sure she has her phone and doesn't go too far..." Aro sighed, hearing mummers in the background. "I must go now. Keep me updated, Major."

"Of course, sir." and with that, they both hung up. Nodding at the boys at Isabella's side, they let go of her.

"Wait..." A voice interrupted. Esme cautiously approached Bella and handed a sack of blood, smiling. "Here."

Bella whispered, "thank you." Without looking at anyone, she was gone. Alice zoomed to follow, but Jasper caught her arm and stopped her from pursuing the princess.

Jasper asserted, "Don't. She's unstable right now."

"But-"

"Alice..." Esme softly interjected. "Give her time, honey. She is obviously not used to this. How about we go hunting together to get your mind off things?" Alice sighed and nodded. They zipped out of the Cullen's residence with Rosalie, leaving all the boys to their own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV:<strong>

I ran out of the house, forgetting all of my stuff. I needed to try to get as far as possible and let my feet take me wherever it will lead me. Once I stepped foot out of the house, my chest contracted painfully. My breath was getting ragged. My body wanted to go back to the Cullen's but I forced myself to take each step away.

I knew why this was happening. But I didn't want to think it's true. All my life, I had kept that part of me locked up in the back of my mind. I didn't want to be faced with such a flaw. Mating was just a weakness, an easy target. Uncle Marcus almost lost his own life due to the fact that he lost aunt Didyme from a romanian assassin. I personally eliminated him myself in front of uncle Marcus. However, it still didn't bring back the only thing that held him in this world.

I didn't want that to ever happen to me. Now, I am faced with it. I knew that one day I would eventually find my mate. But, I didn't want it to be this soon. I wasn't ready for that. I made my first mistake; taking off my glasses and it will cost my life if things go wrong. I was always cautious, but somehow... I let my guard down.

I abruptly stopped to observe my location. There was only deep living greens surrounding me. I was deep in the forest, far away from civilization. Herds of deer were about a mile away to my right and a highway on my left. However, there was no vehicles passing by. No other signs of life but myself. I continued on my way to a specific direction and I sauntered to the nearest boulder to sit down. I stared in the far distance, looking out off the cliff to the water then slowly closed my eyes. Listening to the sound of mother nature that surrounded me. It soothed the monster inside of me. Finally at peace, tranquillity, and solitude. Rustling was heard in the far distance and I sighed in frustration. I waited patiently for the being to close in.

"Must you follow me? It's really not a good time." I turned around and was faced with a large tan bulky man. He was standing in a straight posture, a head taller than I am as he approached.

"Well it's nice to see you too," the man sarcastically replied then he continued, "I saw a form passed the border of our territory. It was running fast I must say and I knew it was you right away. And this was the first hiding spot I thought of."

I just hummed in response. I looked back towards the blue waters and sunk back into my thoughts, hopefully he would go away and take the hint. "Do you need to talk?" the voice became soft and gentle, interrupting me from my mind.

"No..." I whispered as I drop my head down to hide my face away from his observant eyes. But I knew, it wouldn't make a difference. He knows me too well.

"Fine... I will just sit here until you're ready than," he stubbornly sat down on the ground in front of me. He was next to my feet and stared off the distance as I did.

I chuckled, "same ol' Jakey. Even after centuries of not seeing you, it's nice to know you haven't changed."

"Always will be the some old Jacob Black." He smiled as he glanced up at me.

"I..." I hesitated, closing my mouth again. I didn't know how to explain this particular feeling that was buried inside of me.

Jake then interrupted my musing. "Take your time. I'm in no rush to go back to my pack." He patted my right leg and silence between them invade the atmosphere. Crashing of water and the smell of salt water occupied my senses. After a while, I gathered my thoughts together and prepared to tell him what had been bothering me. Once my nervousness disappeared, I took one last long breath in.

"I found my mate..." I said below a whisper but I knew he heard me perfectly. He snapped his head towards me and had a big grin plastered on his face. However when he saw the expression on my face, his grin dropped.

He sighed, "And... you're not ready yet huh?"

When I didn't say anything back, he took that as an answer. "You can't hide the pull, Bells. Remember... It happened to me. I will always be by your side like you have been those years ago."

**Flashback**

_I loud howl pierced my ears. It was a call I have learned to recognized. My senses were on high alert and I dashed towards my best friend. He sounded like he was in agony and that was enough for me to push myself faster than I had ever gone. It was late in the night and hearing him like that worried me to no end. _

_As I closed in on his direction, I heard a whimper then heard a loud crash._

_"Jake!" I called out. Another loud bang was heard in the distance on my right. I swerved that way and continued to run until I came to a halt. The Native- American was only wearing baggy shorts and was using the large tree trunks as a punching bag. Massive indents were visible enough from where I was standing. There was also trees on scattered on the ground._

_"Oi! That's enough, Jake!" I yelled. W__hen he didn't stop, I rushed in front of him and caught his fist.__  
><em>

_"Porca troia! (Fucking hell!) What is wrong with you?" I spat._

_"Get out of my way." His voice filled with venom. He tore his hand away from mine and went to another direction._

_I frowned at his tone. It must be really serious if he is speaking to me in such a way. "Brother, talk to me."_

_"NO!" He roared. As he continued to walk away, I zoomed past his figure and halted his movement yet again._

_"Bella... I'm warning you..." Jake menacingly snarled. Then I noticed his body was starting to shake uncontrollably. I took a few steps back just in case. _

_"I can take_ your_ shit. I'm not afraid of you." I said in frustration. "You can't hide away from me Jake and you know it."_

_He suddenly became quiet. His shaking decreased and soon, he collapsed onto his knees. I cautiously walked forward to him and kneeled down, close enough that I was an arm length away. "What's in your mind? Why are you acting this way?"_

_"I..." He hesitated then took a long breath in, composing himself. I patiently waited._

_He suddenly mumbled quickly but I caught every word. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "a mate huh? It doesn't sound that bad. What's truly the problem?"_

_"It's a vampire..." he sneered in disgust. "My tribe will kill me if they found out..." _

_"What are you going to do?" I asked worriedly._

_Jake hunched forward and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I'm more worried about Leah..." he started to sob._

_I sighed, understanding his overwhelmed emotions. "Well... Jake, didn't you both talked about this? She's a shifter as well. I know Leah will understand your situation."_

_I suddenly heard him whimper from being torn from this. "How about we go back to my place and get you to relax? We will inform your family tomorrow but right now, you need to rest." He sniffed, wipping his tears away and nodded._

_The next few days was eventful. There was a lot of conflicting problems between his pack, his family and Leah. But in the end, I was always by his side, supporting him. He may be a giant mutt but inside, he was gentle, kind, and sensitive. Eventually, they all excepted his mate, Irina, into the pack with a lot of convincing from my end._

**End of Flashback**

"That's so long ago..." I said out loud.

Jake hummed in agreement then smiled. "It was, and I am happy now. You avoided that mating call for far too long, Bells. It's your time to let it happen like you said to me all those years ago. You guided me even though you didn't had a mate yourself. I'm going to do the same for you."

He placed his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I layed my head on his broad shoulders and let out a long sigh.

"I can't. Not right now." I said determinely. I felt Jake shake his head in disappointment.

"I... I just need some time."

"I understand. Take your time to process your emotions. But don't take too long, love. It will hurt your mate as well as you." He squeezed the shoulder in attempt to comfort me. It kind of worked in a way. However, my emotions was still confusing since I have never felt something like this in my life.

We stayed in silence the rest of the time we were together. It was a silence of understanding, patience and I appreciated it the thought for him staying by my side as I contemplated the thoughts and fear that's been eating me away.

As the sunset disappeared in the horizon, Jake had to leave and go back to his family again. I stayed there a bit longer, looking at the stars and listening to the ocean breeze. As time ticked away, I finally decided it was time to go back home.

I made my way back to where I came from, taking a detour as I neared the Cullen's. Opening the door to my new home, I was met with silence once again. I ignored the empty feeling inside of me and hurried to my room. As my head hit the pillows, I realized how exhausted I truly was. It didn't take long for my eyes to droop and finally met with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am extremely sorry for the late, late update. I've been crazy busy lately and didn't have time to post any new chapters. Hopefully this will satisfy your thirst and I promise their will be another chapter update tomorrow! **


End file.
